On Board the Argo II
by Willow247
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally manage to have some time together - and together is what they become. This is definitely an M rating!


The Argo II wasn't the easiest place to live. Credit where credit is due, Leo tried his best, but the cramped conditions, limited privacy, and lack of soundproofing on board the vessel made life (particularly _romantic_ life) exceedingly difficult.

To think Percy and I once thought Camp Half-Blood lacked seclusion and discretion was almost laughable. At least at Camp there was no Coach Hedge threatening to beat us with a baseball bat if we were up talking past 11pm, and we could always find a secluded place to talk and be with each other – at the bottom of the canoe lake or in Percy's cabin.

After the whole "Percy-and-Annabeth-in-the-stables" episode (we were only talking!) Coach Hedge was even more on guard, and we had been allowed absolutely no time alone _._ So I'm sure you can imagine our frustration and irritation.

Eventually, enough was enough. One night, I awoke from a rather heated dream consisting of me, Percy and very little else, and left my bed, deciding some risks are worth taking. I threw on some more respectable clothes, just in case anybody saw me leaving my cabin, so I could say I was going to take a stroll on deck. I then looked dejectedly at the Yankees cap on my desk, its invisibility power still not returned, and tiptoed towards the door.

I crept down the corridor like a cat after its prey, very gently pushed open Percy's cabin door and slipped inside. His light was on and he was sitting at his desk, still dressed, with his head resting on the palm of his hand, and a pensive look upon his face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I whispered once the door had clicked shut behind me. Percy's eyes darted up to my face, but he didn't seem surprised or alarmed to see me in his cabin, and I could've sworn I could see traces of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Wise Girl," he replied, a definite smile now upon his face. He rose from his chair and strode over to me, holding out his hands to take mine in them, and gazing into my eyes. His palms were warm and soft, but with a few patches of roughness from his years of questing and sword fighting, his eyes were as green and deep as the ocean he could call home, and his hair was the same colour as the night that was pressing against the windows of the Argo II.

Before I knew it we were kissing, my lower lip locked between both of his, his tongue gently caressing it. His hands were holding my waist; mine were around his neck, ruffling his hair. He tasted sweet, of something between cherries and grapes; his breath was warm, humid and moist, and I was almost suffocating in desire.

His hands moved down, squeezing me between his outstretched fingers and palm. I could feel something stirring, a gentle tingling, a vibration, a yearning. I pulled myself even tighter to him, kissing his handsome lips with more and more vigour, an act which he eagerly reciprocated until the kiss was fervent, passionate and tender, all at the same time.

Slowly, gently, encouragingly, he pushed me backwards towards his bed. We continued to kiss, savouring the sweet taste of saliva, and the saltiness of skin as our hands roamed across each other's bodies.

We ended up laying across his bed, my chest underneath his, my hips splayed, legs wrapped around his thighs for comfort and closeness. My hands were roving around his slender hips and boyish backside, pulling him down onto me with great longing and fervour. I could feel his palms upon me, applying generous pressure as his fingertips massaged me through my bra. I was lost in a land of ecstasy and excitement, where none of the real world existed, no monsters, gods or quests; just he, I and the bed.

I could feel the pressure of his body against me where he lay between the folds of my dress which had upturned as he swept me onto the bed, teasingly displaying a little of my underwear. His left hand stroked my thigh and I shivered with satisfaction. I relieved his shirt from his trousers so I could feel the soft skin of his lower back; I could tell he was appreciating it.

He pushed his hands up the inside of my dress so he could feel the bare skin of my waist too, then dropped them down to stroke my most sensitive region. Even through the black cotton of my underwear it was utter bliss. A small moan escaped my lips, and he applied some extra pressure. At first the sensation was almost burning, as the fire of arousal rose within me; but this was soon cooled by the moisture of my own stimulation.

As soon as he felt the dampness through the fabric of my clothes he started to remove them, one garment at a time, until I was utterly naked in the lamplight of his bedroom. He removed his own shirt, and I helped with his trousers and boxers. His erection sprang free from the constraints of his clothes; a lion ready to devour its prey.

Wasting no time, he put his head down between my legs and began nibbling, sucking, licking at my nub of nerves; such pleasure I had never felt before. I mean, we had done _this_ before, but never under such passionate and downright naughty circumstances. As his tongue moved along my folds a small whimper of ecstasy escaped my lips as I tried to hold back the full volume of my desire for fear of getting caught. I curled my fingers into Percy's hair and pushed his head down onto me. I wanted this, _needed_ this release.

Feeling my desperation, Percy licked me harder than ever, and raised one hand between my legs to locate my entrance. One finger. Two fingers. They slid inside me comfortably, and he began to move them in and out. I could hear the motion of his fingers, and the sound of his mouth against my mound-this alone was almost enough to send me over the edge.

I began rocking back and forth gently against his face and fingers as I approached the end, panting desperately. It didn't take long for my walls to clench around his fingers and then release as my soul soared to the top of Mount Olympus. I moaned a little louder than I meant to, but I just couldn't help it, we had shared a moment so beautiful and blissful.

I opened my eyes and raised myself onto my elbows to look at Percy's grinning face.

"Enjoy?" He asked.

I intended to say something witty and sexy, but instead I ended up letting out a half moan, half whimper.

"Thought so," he said, winking at me.

"Your turn," I said after rolling my eyes at him.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the bed to take my place before lowering myself to the floor. He was so long and hard, and so ready for me to do something wild and erotic.

I raised my right hand and closed it in a fist around his erection, pushing down to reveal the sensitive glistening pink head. I took one last look at his face before getting to work; he was licking my juices from the fingers he had inserted into me, a lustful look in his eyes. I lowered my head and closed my lips around the tip, flicking it tenderly with my tongue.

He grunted a little in satisfaction, so I decided to pick up the pace, I lowered my head a little further, so that the tip of him was pressing against the roof of my mouth, and I sucked. Then I began moving my mouth up and down on his cock, so that his foreskin played delightfully with the tip of his own penis inside my mouth. I kept going.

Percy was breathing heavily – panting almost – and he was bucking his hips so his erection was being pushed even further into my mouth. I moved my head and my tongue faster.

"Annabeth – I'm getting close," Percy warned me, and I stopped what I was doing. Not because I didn't want him to finish inside my mouth – believe me, I did – but because I didn't want him to finish yet at all. I wanted to go further.

I leaned in to his face and we started kissing again, passionately and lovingly. I was on top, straddling Percy's naked body, my bare mound just centimetres from his rock hard manhood. I was so aroused, the feeling was almost throbbing, and I so wanted to climax again and again. I knew what I wanted this time, I wanted all of it, I wanted all of Percy, I wanted sex.

"Do you have a condom in here?" I whispered timidly to Percy.

"What?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was asking in disbelief or if he genuinely hadn't heard me.

"I want to have sex with you, Percy," I said a little louder, "do you have a condom?"

"Yeah," he said simply, leaning over to his bedside drawer and pulling out a blue foil pouch, "are you sure about this?" He asked me tentatively.

"Yes, very, if you are too," I replied. He nodded at me and immediately ripped open the packet, sliding the condom onto his erection with the fumbling fingers of a beginner. I had to kiss him for that.

"Which position is best?" He asked.

"I suppose we could try staying like this," I replied, still straddling his upper thighs, sitting just behind his penis. He nodded again, and I took a deep breath in.

I took my weight onto my knees and shuffled forwards so that I was hovering right above him, in prime position. Raising my fingers to my own folds, I found my entrance. Keeping one hand there, I lowered my other to the base of his penis. He put his own hand towards the top and together we guided him to the right place and gently inserted the end.

I lowered myself down gently until my weight was spread across his waist once more. Then, I began raising and lowering myself on him, slowly at first, but with increasing velocity. I didn't find the experience particularly painful or particularly euphoric, it was just… _nice_. I liked the feeling of fullness Percy gave me, I liked that I was sharing this with him, and I liked that our relationship was reaching new levels of closeness.

We continued in this position until my thigh muscles tingled with fatigue, then we rolled over and swapped places so that I was on the bottom and Percy was on top of me. Looking into his face, I could tell he was close to the end and I smiled an _it's okay, you can do it_ smile at him.

He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders so my hips were raised off the bed, a position that felt much more satisfying and arousing to me. He pounded in and out with increasing fervour until he let out one long groan, pulled out and laid next to me on the bed, utterly spent.

"I'm sorry you didn't orgasm," he said, after a moment of recovery.

"Oh, it's okay Seaweed Brain, I never expected to the first time, it takes practice and I need to get used to it," I replied, smiling at him again. "I'm so glad we did that Percy," I said.

"Me too," he replied, holding me close, "but I still feel like I owe you an extra orgasm."

He lowered his hand between my legs and rubbed me in a blissful circular motion. It didn't take long for me to start panting; I was already so aroused from having him inside me. Percy rubbed me harder and faster until I came once more, gently sighing at the end, and then rolling into Percy's arms to sleep in blissful dreamless slumber. It was perfect.


End file.
